runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:RuneScape Skilling Division
This is the Wiki for the RuneScape Clan R S S D aka RuneScape Skilling Division, we are like a family and have each other's back, always. We give help to everyone in our clan. We're an all-around clan, meaning we do Minigames, Combat Training, Skilling, and Money-Making. We accept pures, melee-ers, or if you do all combats skills we even accept that. Current Lineup Owner : Deadlyman591 Deputy Owner : NovaVenge Overseers : Apachai3 Coordinators : Jedi Bry, Solarfall, Bluefire 19 Organisers : C O D M W 3 Recommended Levels : We do not have restrictions towards the joining of our clan and always welcome new players.However we do recommend players to have reasonable skill levels ( if member ) to help upgrading our clan citadel. : Both members and free to play players are recommended to have 70+ combat as we regularly go on hunting trips and clan wars. Joining Our Clan : To join our clan, feel free to PM any of the above listed names and if they are unavailable,PM any of the players in the below given link. : Our Team Members Rules of the Clan : Do not use any inappropriate words in the clan chat.This may cause a blackmark towards your name and if you get 3 blackmarks you will be given a temp-ban and demoted one rank. : Do not use your power/rank to demand money or items in game from your subordinates. Any type of threatening shall be dealt with severely. : Do not beg for money or items or money in the clan chat. : Promotion will be given on the basis of number of players invited by the clanmate. : Bribes of any type shall not be accepted by any superiors towards promotion of any other player unless and otherwise mentioned by the clan leader.Please inform the above given names in case of any such occurrences. Our City : Falador - The City of the White Knights History : : One of the busiest portals where trade flourished during the past, now lost and almost deserted if not for the White Knights, The Dwarven Mines and the Artisan's Workshop. : Our clan, the RuneScape Skilling Divisionlooks forward to bring back this place of vast trade to its former glory by declaring this vast city our hometown and working for the comfort of any other visitors and tourists. : We have come to the decision of declaring this city our hometown after seeing that no other clan has come forward to claim this city in our home world 108.If any other clan has an objection to it they will have to talk to our clan owner about the same . : Falador holds an impressive military as the White Knights and the Faladian City Guards have long held the enemy at bay. The city also has a city militia, which participated in the 164 Siege of Falador. Although the Imperial Guard and the Black Knights pose a threat, the city has long held back sieges from the latter. The city has also been attacked by raiding goblins, though the city has also pushed them back with ease. The city, and its military, are commanded by Sir Amik Varze. The city also has small threats from the inside; however, Zamorakian threats and civil war have kept the city ready at a minute's notice. From time to time, the Dwarven Black Guard and the Burthorpe Imperial Guard will also help defend the city in times of need, such as in Year 164's Siege of Falador. Sir Amik claims that the White Knight Order's Knights are the best Knights throughout the land, this is arguable as East Ardougne Knights are stronger than the White Knight Partisans as they have a of combat level is 42 and the East Ardougne Knights stand at combat level 46; however the white knights have superior equipment as they are armed with full white and a white 2h whereas knights of Ardougne appear to be wearing full steel and wield steel longswords. Also the White Knights appear to be a religious order and may be able to call upon prayers to aid them in battle, thus the outcome of a fight between a white knight partisan and a knight of Ardougne would be uncertain. Elite Black Knights, combat level 138, are now the most powerful knights in Runescape making the Black Knights, also known as the Kinshra the most powerful knightly order on RuneScape. Due to the strong relation between the two, some players consider the Temple Knights to be the elites' of the White Knight order, even though they are technically separate from each other. Unlike Varrock, there is very little crime inside the walls of Falador, largely due to the large numbers of guards near all gates and scattered inside the city. To any other Clans We have declared this city under our leaders rule after noting that no other clan has declared ownership. In any case of controversy we agree to fight in the clan wars and claim our territory. We also hope that your clan would honor this and leave the territory if defeated. In case we are defeated, we will be true to our words. Note: Do not underestimate our clan because of our name. We have some of the mightiest combatants in Gielenor. Category:Clans